1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for transmitting and receiving control information for a Component Carrier (CC) in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a wireless communication system, control information, such as information of downlink assignment and uplink grant, is transmitted through a Downlink Control Information (DCI) format of a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH).